


Hunter and Prey - Prey and Hunter

by basmas84



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hunters, F/M, alternative universe, but not graphic, galen is not as sadistic as in the show, little bit of voilence, no beta reading, rebekah feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basmas84/pseuds/basmas84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he had met her was about three years after having found out about being a hunter, the hunters mark, the brotherhood…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter and Prey - Prey and Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!

The first time he had met her was about three years after having found out about being a hunter, the hunters mark, the brotherhood… 

She had been talking to another vampire. Questioning him obviously and she had had her back to him. He had staked her and then (using the sake stake) the vampire she had talked to. She hadn’t even had the time to turn around, neither had the other vampire. 

Always wanting to know the faces of the monsters he killed he had turned her around only to be struck by the odd sensation of knowing her. (Which was absolutely strange, considering that he hadn’t known her then.)

Writing it off as something unimportant he had loaded both bodies into his truck to get rid of them. While doing so he had watched as suddenly her body had turned from a sickly grey to rosy pink. He would swear to this day that the only reason he had reacted this quick and effectively saving his life had been the hunter’s reflexes, because he had used the stake left in his hand to impale her once more. This time he had left the stake in her heart. 

After a moment of freaking out (because it wasn’t everyday that a freaking vampire he killed woke up again) he had finished loading the truck and started to drive. He drove to his temporary home, a little cabin in the woods, and proceeded to unload the female body. He made sure to bind her with thick ropes soaked in vervain. 

It had given him a little time, time he needed to get rid of the other vampire body. (The one that hadn’t returned to life)

When he returned to his cabin - to the girl - she had once again woken up, only this time her complexion was still ashen. She looked at him with big uncertain eyes and for a moment he wondered that he might have not had a monster in front of him. An innocent young girl… Then he checked himself and reminded himself that her complexion was ash because she was undead. 

He had taken the stake out of her and watched as she took a breath she didn’t need, her skin once more returning to a healthy pink. 

That day he learned of the originals, as well of the fact that whatever technique you used that you couldn’t kill them. After the tenth or twelfth attempt (at some point he did stop the counting) to end her he had decided that if he couldn’t kill her he’d let her go. Probably not the best thing for a hunter to do, in retrospect. But at the time it had made sense. (Only afterwards had he thought of other things to do with her… like lock her up, let her tell him everything and anything she knew. Maybe even burying her alive…) 

And funny enough this action hadn’t returned and bitten him in the ass. (She could have killed him then or later) In fact she had disappeared right after he had loosed the bounds on her, and he hadn’t seen her again. 

Until one day he did. It had been a very short encounter. They had met and she had looked like a deer in headlights. (Probably still traumatised from the last time they met, when he had used many methods to kill her… that was until she told him what exactly she was and why he couldn’t really kill her. Interesting what torture did to people.) She had turned around and fled and he was sure that he wouldn’t see her again. 

But again he had been wrong, because after that too he had met her again. And again. And again. And always a chance encounter. 

And with every time they met, her fear of him disappeared and for some unexplainable reason that was okay with him. 

Very okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just experimenting with this pairing. Galen is pretty sadistic when you think about it....


End file.
